epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Epic Rap Battles of History 58/@comment-6533831-20151024013930
Note: This comment will probably be big :P Just finished Walt Disney: the triumph of the american imagination and I must say I picked the right book on Disney, that being completley honest about Disney's life, No Sweet Disney stuff, No Conspricrary Disney Stuff (Althought they do joke about the frozen theory in the beginning). So here basically to sum up Walt........"A Creative Insides; But a Strict Outside". The Good - Disney is creative with stories on Mickey, Donald or Goofy, he usually does come up with a good story (Disney loved Donald the most, eh with Mickey, and hated Goofy). He also completed his idea of Disneyland and Disneyworld and of course winning on Oscars and 1 time even someone asked if he would be elected as President however Walt basically told him that he has his own place to rule, that being Disneyland which got Kirk Douglass, Ronald Reagon, Eisenhower, and ALMOST Khruschev, the leader of the USSR DURING THE COLD WAR lol I guess the USSR <3 Amercia for Disneyland. He also gave the first animated full length pictures and was very good to his kids, unlike his abusive father to Walt. A lot of americans loved him on some of the shows he starred in. Disney also adapted a lot of culture from around the world and made osm einto films and made Nature films awesome. He was good to his employees when it came to having them live in the studio with a cafeteria, a few games of Croquet, Horse Back riding, and even a gym with a trainer athlete FROM THE OLYMPICS. The Bad - While Disney was good on Story...that was pretty much it, while in the beginning he animated early cartoons and old movie posters, he really didn't do much animation, he was basically barking orders on his employees and had a VERY short temper, throughout this book many of the employees would either like him, fear him, or hate him (most quit to either join Charles Mintz when Universal bought the rights to Oswald or to join the union strike of 1941 (including Art Babbitt, who made Goofy, probably the reason why Disney hates Goofy and also had a fist fight with Babbitt til the police broke them up). He also did something any 50s version of Fox News would do........had someone against you? BLAME COMMUNISM! That's right, Disney said Communism was behind his strikes and even joined The House Un-American Activities Committee. Americans may liked him on TV shows such as Disneyland show or Disney's World of Color, however that was Walt's PERSONA as Walt even said it himself that his persona is a lot more nicer guy as unlike the actually Disney doesn't drink, smoke, etc. To sum things up, whether concidence or what I think not concidential, ERB made a pretty accurrate version of Walt Disney with yes some forms of Modern Disney Corporations but I think some of the lines actually match Walt Disney also (which BTW I do agreee Disney needs more references to his films). This is why i'm starting to like Henson VS Lee more and more because deep reading into these books, I find very interesting things, Soon I'll read the upcoming book Stan Lee's Amazing Fantastic Incredible, The hardcover edition. Also random Fun Fact: An idea story for Fantasia was suggested by an employee to have a short version of J.R.R. Tolkein's The Hobbit, imagine how Disney would have done that